


The Gameboy Boy

by yogurlafawnda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurlafawnda/pseuds/yogurlafawnda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is forced to see a 'life coach' due to his peers' constant bullying and his failure to connect with those around him. His therapist is hot tho</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gameboy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! Welcome to my first ever SERIOUS (at least intended to be serious.. I'm really trying ** ) fanfic! I'm gonna keep this short and sweet in saying that this website has been my life for YEARSSS but I've never attempted at posting anything until today. It's probably not the best story ever, but that's something that you as a reader can hopefully help me out with! I'm writing for you, so if you notice anything that I could change in my story now, or if you have any suggestions for future chapters, comments/messages/PMs are super appreciated!
> 
> DISCLAIMER- I sadly don't own Haikyuu or any of its amazingly genius characters

1

"Kozume kenma, please report to the office please RIGHT NOW PLEASE! Repeat: kozume kenma."

I glanced up from the gameboy device so cleverly hidden in my lap to a classroom full of now glaring eyes. My face began to heat up like a volcano at the sudden onslaught of unwanted attention, and I swiftly grabbed my belongings and stood up.

"Oooooooooh," my teacher began to howl. "What did you do this time, Kenma?"

I ignored him and proceeded in slamming the door in his face. The truth was, in my three years at Nekoma High, I had never once been called up to the office. I began to break into a nervous sweat. The office rarely pulled students out of class for anything other than emergency situations-- that thought alone causing my mind to run to its darkest depths. Had my pet ferret, Meatball, been hit by a car again? I took a deep breath before hesitantly opening the office door.

The steady creak of the knob revealed none other than our school principal, sitting criss cross applesauce on top of his desk. By the way his eyes were squinted, it was hard to tell whether or not he was sleeping or just extremely Asian. I put my bet on the latter, closing the door as silently as possible behind me just in case.

"KOZUME KENMA!" Principal Yasufumi boomed, causing me to nearly jump out of my own skin. "COME COME SIT SIT!"

I scurried over to the chair in front of his desk quickly and placed my hands in my lap.

"I've been hearing a lot about you from your teachers and peers, kozume kenma."

I stared at him, and he stared at me, the exchange lasting a whopping three minutes before I realized he wanted me to say something important.

"Okay," I muttered, feeling insecure. No matter how hard I tried to avoid people, their perception of me was hard to ignore. It was time to face the fact that I cared what people thought of me- way, way too much.

"Now, let's get straight down to business," Yasufumi stated. He got on all fours and crawled to the edge of his desk before plopping onto the ground like a sack of dirt.

"Okay.."

I watched silently as he then sprung back on his feet and into his chair, turning to face me. "At Nekoma, we thrive on success and achievement. Every student has the ability to do great things, if they work towards reaching full potential. Most students try. Some students is just stupid and don't have the capability, but when I see them pushing themselves, all I can do is accept that they have at least put in the effort. You, on the other hand-" He stopped mid-sentence to grab a paper off of his desk, one that I instantly recognized, "are unlike any student I've ever seen at Nekoma before. You made a perfect score on your summary exam your freshman year- an exam that every new student is expected to fail, since it covers the entire high school curriculum."

My gameboy device was ringing in my book bag, signaling the request for a duel. It took all my strength not to reach for the flashing screen. Soon.. I kept telling myself. Sooon..

I glanced back at principal Yasufumi, who had been glaring at the game as well. "Is that Ultimate Smash Party Blast?"

I nodded, and he nodded in return like he understood.

"I'm going to be straight-forward with you, Kenma," he continued, "you fail in connecting yourself with your work, peers, and the outside world in general. I have full support from your parents and teachers in that starting tomorrow, and everyday until we see improvement, you'll be seeing a life coach."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't wa-"

"He is from Bridgestone College, and has so kindly offered to volunteer here as a way to build up his resume towards a Psychology major."

"I don't want to, though."

Principal Yasufumi's eyebrow twitched. "There will be no protesting this, since you have no further choice in the matter."

I uncharacteristically threw my head back and let out a sigh. "I'm missing valuable education time for this?"

Principal Yasufumi pointed to the door.

"Don't be difficult, Kenma. Be here tomorrow at 11."

I turned to leave, but was shortly interrupted by the sound of him clearing his throat. "You know the real reason why I'm forcing you to go through with this, right?" His voice dropped to a low whisper in one of the first serious tones I'd ever heard the man use in my two longgg years of knowing him.

My stomach twisted into a knot and I cast my gaze to the floor. So it had already fully circulated its way around Nekoma- the fact that I was the school's punching bag, available at any person's given disposal. I walked through the halls with an imaginary target stapled to my back, taken advantage of by everyone due to my naturally weak and defenseless nature. I nodded slowly, my back still turned.

"We're all worried. I notified your family and the only response they gave me were their tears.

"The consequences for bullying and abuse would be severe under normal circumstances, but in your case I would be expelling the entire school, and I can't do that."

I shot him a look. 

"Yep.. Everyone hates you."

"Can I leave now?" I wasn't ready, nor would I probably ever be ready, to sit in a room and listen to the symbol of the school itself talk about how everyone hated me, no matter how many people in it had to keep reminding me. The truth hurt, even though it was nothing new. 

"You're a great person, Kenma. I'm sorry th--"

I was out of the room before I could even hear him finish. The last thing I needed was another person's pity- I was already pitiful enough.

.  
.  
.

 

 

"HAHAHEEEHAWHEHEHAK!"

"Are you done?"

Hinata snorted a few more chuckles before gaining back his composure. "That old fart nugget has you seeing a therapist now?"

"Life coach," I quickly corrected.

"Whatever it is, you're getting pulled out of class for it! Maybe I should start acting like an awkward and mentally disturbed future serial killer too!"

I rolled my eyes. Hinata Tobio had to be the most obnoxious person I had ever met. He was also one of the most accepting, however, being one of the only people to ever attempt at getting to know me outside of my boring and quiet facade. We were both outsiders, cast out from different schools and both lacking in the friends department- Hinata from being too annoying to handle, and me from being too ominous to approach. It wasn't a lie in saying that the two of us completed each other.

Hinata threw his head back against the side of my bed, looking up at me from my seat on top of it and shooting me one of his signature ear-to-ear grins. "Don't worry about tomorrow."

I glared down at him before focusing my attention back to my game. "What makes you think I'm worried?"

Hinata sighed. "The fact that I know you, Kenma. I know how you overthink everything, and I know that just thinking about tomorrow is making you anxious. Just know everything will work out in the end, and that it'll all be fine." He finished with a widening of his smile.

I refused to return his gaze, knowing fully well that everything he was saying was the 100% truth.


End file.
